Spontaneous Events Deleted Scene
by Martini1x
Summary: Deleted scene for spontaneous events, Can sort of be read on it's own though. WARNING- Yaoi, Lap dance (Though if you ask me these are good things )


Hey~! :) If you weren't aware, I'm currently doing a joint story with Hanaryme that is being published on her account, it involved strippers, 'nough said. So i suggest that :)

(Copy and paste link to it)- s/10267123/1/Spontaneous-Events

In the second chapter (that I wrote) I put that I sinned because the scene didn't include a lap dance, therefore I have decided to become heavenly and get in God's good books again by publishing this, a deleted scene from the second chapter of spontaneous events, Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Don't even think about it!" Arthur turned, just in his boxers, grabbing Alfred and pushing him into a chair in the corner of the room. Arthur continued to hurriedly undress, although Alfred tried. He couldn't keep his eyes from taking a glance at the slender lines of Arthur's back, or the curves of his hips, or the… Alfred blushed and looked away as he realised he was staring as Arthur quickly slipped his toga on; Smirking at Alfred's shyness before finishing up his outfit and making for the door.

Just as he reached the door, he turned around in hesitation. Alfred was still looking at the wall in embarrassment as Arthur smiled at him fondly, his hand on the door handle.

He sighed in thought, before leaning out the doorway and calling to someone on the other side "Antonio?!"

"mm hm?"

"Can you go out for me right now? I'll cover you later tonight I promise. Would you mind?".

Alfred stood up and peeked round the edge of the door to see a brown-haired man with vibrant green eyes; recognising him as one of the strippers he'd seen perform the previous day.

The man Alfred assumed to be Antonio smiled, noticing Alfred in the room with Arthur. "Si, Just this once, don't be too loud or the boss will get jealous", he winked before heading for the stage area. Arthur shook his head and smiled at the Spaniard's comment before he spun around and pushed the door shut behind him. Alfred standing there, looking at him confused.

"I thought you had a show, why'd you ask for more time?".

Arthur looked up at him, placing his hands on his chest and pushing him backwards into the chair again roughly; smirking at the blush creeping across Alfred's cheeks.

"Listen Alfred and listen good" Arthur's voice filled with acid as he spoke Alfred's name.

"I don't like to owe people 'favours', it's just another way they try to control me"

Arthur held Alfred's chin, tilting it upwards towards him,

"So you're gonna accept what I give you in return and you're not going to complain about it, got it, jock?".

Alfred nodded quickly, clearly a little worried about the situation, but not wanting to make Arthur angry by refusing his offer. Arthur smirked at Alfred's eager-to-please attitude, "Good, now stay still, shut up and watch carefully, private shows are rarely free".

Alfred sat up straight to show he was paying attention, watching with slight confusion as Arthur walked a little away from him, his eyes being drawn to Arthur's hips subconsciously as Arthur shook them seductively as he walked. Alfred gulped, a little nervous, not fully understanding the situation he was currently in.

Arthur turned, licking his lips, advancing towards the American who had begun to grip the arms of the chair; biting his lip as the Brit got closer. Arthur put his hands on the arms of Alfred's chair and leaned in close, teasingly. Alfred could feel his cheeks blush red as the Englishman straddled his lap, hovering just over it.

The surprised American watched as Arthur sat himself down onto his lap, instantly going to push him off? grab him? touch him? Heck, he didn't even know what he was trying to do, but he was stopped by the man on top of him holding his wrists down on the arms of the chair and smirking mischievously; chuckling at Alfred's eagerness.

"I'm not sure if you have experience at clubs like this, but there's one rule that I don't think you're entirely aware of, Alfred",

Arthur leaned himself painstakingly close, whispering seductively in Alfred's ear

"Don't touch".

At this Arthur began to gyrate his hips against Alfred who gasped in shock at the friction. Arthur full well knowing what the younger male was thinking from the lust dancing in his eyes as Arthur pressed him into the chair with his hips.

A small moan escaping Alfred's lips as he closed his eyes in frustration and embarrassment; only to find his chin being tilted up again a second later and his eyes widening in shock as Arthur's lips met his own. Closing them and leaning forward, the kiss growing more hungry, needy.

Arthur's grip on Alfred's arms becoming looser as he grinded his hips against the younger man and Alfred taking advantage of this. Using the chance as an opening for him to disregard Arthur's previous statement and his hands immediately going to Arthur's hips; the intention to pull him closer interrupted however as Arthur disappeared from his lap in a heartbeat. Resulting in Alfred whining at the loss as Arthur chuckled from now a little way away.

"Now now Alfred, what was that rule?"

The American whined, his now hard member demanding attention as he sighed in frustration, barely mumbling the words.

"D-Don't ... don't touch". Arthur smiled smugly,

"you shouldn't have disobeyed me Alfred, do you know what that means?".

Alfred gulped nervously as Arthur rummaged in a nearby chest for a second, emerging with an object which he hurriedly hid behind his back.

"Close your eyes" A commanding tone in his voice as Alfred shut his eyes obediently, Arthur leaning in close to his ear and whispering huskily

"It means I get to punish you~".

Alfred could only feel himself getting more turned on at the tone of Arthur's voice before he was surprised by a sudden tight feeling on his wrists, his eyes opening to find himself bound to the chair tightly, unable to move hands as Arthur smirked triumphantly. Advancing again now he knew Alfred was powerless.

Taking no note of the American's puppy dog eyes as the Brit again sat on his lap, grinding against him as his own lust began to lead him to lose his control, pressing Alfred hard into the chair as he moved against him, the sound of their moans mixing together in the otherwise quiet room; both of them reacting to the pleasure they felt as their erections created friction through the material of their clothes.

Arthur, unable to wait much longer, got up and turned, thinking of Alfred's entertainment and not of his personal want as he unzipped his toga and pulled it down slowly, teasing the American who has practically drooling in the chair at the sight. Alfred's eyes taking in every inch of bare skin on Arthur's body as he eventually stood before him in only a tight pair of white briefs.

Alfred was sure they were getting tighter as he watched, his eyes glued to Arthur's body as the American apparently wasn't the only one getting more than a little turned on at the situation. But Arthur continued to tease, despite the growing bulge in his pants as he knew he couldn't let it go that far here, he had to stay professional; no matter how much he wanted to rip Alfred's shirt off and fuck him hard right there and then.

Arthur continued to move his hips seductively, holding back a smile as he knew the eager jock was watching his every move. The Brit hooking his thumbs around the edge of his boxers as he slid them down at a ridiculously slow pace, smiling smugly as he watched Alfred squirm in frustration; only tormenting the restrained man further as when they were nearly completely off he pulled them back up again a second later, Alfred letting out an annoyed groan as a result as Arthur chuckled.

The Englishman now drew the attention away from himself, waltzing over to Alfred as he licked his lips seductively; leaning forward and kissing the American as he subtlety unfastened Alfred's jeans at the same time. Arthur shrank to his knees and began to palm Alfred through his boxers, who moaned quietly in response; wriggling his arms in a vain attempt to free himself from the restraints as the Brit continued without mercy.

The smile on Arthur's lips growing to a grin as the satisfactory noises that were escaping from Alfred gradually became louder as he teased. Alfred whined a little, practically begging for the Brit to continue.

Arthur stood up and slid on Alfred's lap again in one fluid motion, grinding his hips a little to tease the American further, the fact that there was less material between them meaning they only felt their want for each other that much more.

Arthur smirked as he leaned in close to Alfred's ear, whispering seductively

"Alfred~ What do you want me to do?"

Arthur licked Alfred's ear playfully before grinding his hips against him a little more for good measure, the blue eyed man beneath him shivering and moaning a little in response but not speaking as he grinded his hips upwards slightly in need.

Arthur abruptly lifted himself from Alfred's lap, hovering just above as he smirked, leaning on the chair as he purred

"Tell me what you want~ " .

Alfred looked away, a flush spreading across his cheeks as he mumbled something inaudible.

"I can't hear you~"

Arthur leaned closer to Alfred as he said this, smug as he waited for the American to speak. Alfred stayed quiet for a few seconds, clearly consulting his options.

"I don't have all day~"

The Brit leaning closer still to Alfred, teasing him by being so near. Alfred appeared to take a breath before he turned his head to Arthur, keeping his eyes closed for a second before he opened them as he finally gave his reply, his cheeks bright red as he did so, his voice shaking as he attempted to hide his embarrassment

"I want you to love me, as much as I love you", with this he leaned forward and finally closed the gap.

Arthur a little taken aback and his eyes widening in surprise before he relaxed and quickly took control over the kiss, sliding his tongue into the younger man's mouth as the kiss deepened, but this time there was something different. The lust replaced with passion and their mutual love for each other as they embraced, Arthur undoing Alfred's ties to the chair as they kissed lovingly.

Arthur smiling a little against Alfred's lips as he once again reached for his boxers, about to slide his hands inside when a they were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. Breaking away quickly, both a little flustered now as Arthur rose and tiptoed to the door, opening and peeking his head round the edge.

Alfred could only hear the sound of Arthur agreeing with whoever was there before he closed it and returned, sliding his toga on again quickly before making for the door again. Turning around a second before he left as an alarm went off on a phone left on a small table in the corner. Arthur quickly slid over to it and switched it off, Alfred still sitting in the chair whining and confused the whole time

"W-What's it fo-"

"Oh this? Even free shows don't last forever, we have to have a time limit... oh and you have a few minutes to fix yourself up and get out too"

Arthur quickly returned to the door and looked back for a final time,

"I'll see you around, Jones"

He waved a hand nonchalantly over his shoulder as he returned to his next shift. Alfred sat there a little bewildered, his eyes dropping to the floor as he processed everything that had happened, guessing that he was just another one of Arthur's customers after all, no matter how much he desired something more.

He rose with a sigh as he put his clothes back on and collected his stuff from their scattered locations around the room, swinging his bag back over his shoulder and leaving the dressing room and the club as the nights events buzzed around in his head like bees as he took the long stroll home.

* * *

Hope you liked! Favourite and review! :)


End file.
